Tau'ri Republic
by David968
Summary: After Hathor is discovered in Mexico (absent any misfortune for the Humans who vaguely know what they're dealing with) and her symbiote used to create a blank slate and genetically engineered queen, a new race of symbionts is created. This new race takes the name of their homeworld and hosts; Tau'ri. This is the story of the emerging Tau'ri Republic.
1. Prologue

Rated T

This isn't actually a story about the Tau'ri as understood in the Stargate canon but rather of a splinter group of Goa'uld (arising from a genetically engineered queen created on Earth) who, not being of the Tok'Ra or Goa'uld Empire, took the Tau'ri name for themselves.

The prologue will be a summary of the timeline that gave rise to the 1st generation of Tau'ri symbonts. From there, the story will take on a novel format.

 **PROLOGUE**

 **1981:** 2 boys, John Roberts and Jeremy Smith, enter high school in the same year.

John is the typical socially awkward, straight A nerd.

Jeremy is from a wealthy family and is an average student. Jeremy doesn't advertise his wealth and lacking friends as he starts his freshmen year, nobody else is in the know to advertise it for him.

Both boys are comic book and sci fi lovers as well as committed conspiracy theorists. This has the expected result on their social lives and as Jeremy's wealth is unknown, it doesn't save him. Lacking friends but sharing interests, the 2 become fast and loyal friends.

 **1985:** John and Jeremy both start at Princeton University. John on an academic scholarship, Jeremy with his family's money.

John is a history major. Jeremy is a chemistry major.

 **1992:** John and Jeremy began work on their PhDs, John in the field of Egyptology, Jeremy in the field of biochemistry and genetic engineering.

 **1993:** John (now Dr. Roberts) starts his 1st expedition to Egypt, partially funded by Jeremy (now Dr. Smith). Dr. Smith uses his family's money to fund a bio-engineering startup called J. Smith Genetics.

 **1994:** Having discovered Dr. Jackson's work on the origin of the Egyptian pyramids shortly before his sudden disappearance and taking that disappearance as proof that he was onto something (being VERY right but totally off on the nature of his disappearance), Dr. Roberts takes it upon himself to carry on Dr. Jackson's work. He also takes Dr. Jackson's work to Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith, driven to belief of Dr. Jackson's findings as a conspiracy theorist and having a professional interest in the possibilities of aliens and their genetics, takes the work to heart. While keeping his interest on the down low for his reputation's sake, he quietly funds Dr. Robert's research.

 **1998:** J. Smith Genetics is a proven player in the industry and Dr. Smith has cemented his reputation as a businessman and researcher having made several major breakthroughs and brought them to market.

Dr. Roberts reports to Dr. Smith 2 major discoveries made while studying recently uncovered hieroglyphics in the Valley of the Kings.

1\. The race that built the pyramids called themselves the Goa'uld and if the description of how they 1st came to Earth were taken literally, they were both 1 and the same with Earth's early gods and were a symbiotic species that blended with Human hosts.

2\. In addition to their ships and pyramid landing platforms, the Goa'uld also created a more direct, personal means of interstellar travel. While unable to make a translation, a linguist friend familiar with ancient Egyptian and modern Coptic had managed to reconstruct a possible pronunciation of the word; Chappa'ai (as well as the Goa'uld word for Human/Earth; Tau'ri).

Dr. Smith, now sufficiently established to pass off his interest as a rich man's eccentric pet project, hiers Dr. Roberts and fully funds his research.

 **1999:** A J. Smith Genetics expedition in Mexico discovers what appears to be an Egyptian sercophochis in a Mayan Pyramid.

After taking the sercophochis to a company lab in Mexico City, scans reveal 2 things.

1\. The sercophochis is a technological construct (and active) rather than a coffin.

2\. Someone, possibly a Human, is inside.

The sercophochis is moved to an undisclosed company lab/black site somewhere in the US and placed in a sealed chamber. The chamber is filled with a knockout gas (the sercophochis a stasis chamber and the person inside needing to be removed without waking). Researchers, protected by environmental suites, use the sercophochis' control panel to open it without harming the person inside.

Inside is a Human women in ancient Egyptian finery who briefly stirs but never wakes thanks to the gas. An anesthesia is administered so that she can be moved, the gas is pumped out of the chamber and she is transferred to a medical ward for closer study.

Examination reveals that a large symbiotic worm is attached to the woman's spine and a blood sample and biopsy is taken. These samples are used to create tissue cultures for further study and the woman is moved to a secure but comfortable room and left to wake.

The woman eventually wakes and after a brief and understandable angry outburst (calling the researchers Tok'Ra) for being imprisoned, accepts her situation and reveals herself to be the Egyptian goddess Hathor. After recovering from the twin shock of her ability to speak English and being found in Mexico rather than Egypt, the researchers begin questioning her (going with the Tok'Ra label as a convenient cover).

While initially resistive, Hathor eventually opens up once she realizes that her interrogators don't care about Goa'uld technology or the going ons of the Empire. While finding the 'Tok'Ra' interest in Goa'uld biology odd, she (not realizing what they're doing) answers their questions freely.

 **2000:** Hathor has earned a level of trust and been placed in a sort of house arrest and otherwise left to live freely. Lacking her hand divice and being under armed guard at all times, she doesn't attempt to escape.

The researchers have managed to sequence the Goa'uld DNA (Hathor still being in the dark thinking herself a Tok'Ra POW) and discovered the nature of the genetic memory.

 **2001:** Having managed to get enough information on Goa'uld technology to create a primitive (by Goa'uld standards) means of reading the genetic memory, the truth of the Goa'uld (not the details but the general inherent insanity) is reviled. All active cloning attempts are terminated.

 **2002:** Having engineered the Goa'uld DNA to provide a blankslate for the genetic memory (a copy of the original DNA preserved for when a more advanced reader could be developed and the cultural and technical memories decoded) the cloning efforts are resumed.

 **2004:** A viable, blankslate Goa'uld clone is created, the only clone to survive to maturity (under growth acceleration). A retrovirus is introduced to induce conversion to a queen. She is named Eve.

 **2006:** 99% of the Tau'ri symbionts (to distinguish from the the 2 already existing sub-species and using the Goa'uld name for Earth) die, unable to survive growth acceleration. Only 3 manage to reach maturity and are implanted into 3 volunteers (including Dr. Roberts).

The blending is successful and being a blank slate (and programed to copy the memories of its 1st host), the Tau'ri symbionts take on the personalities of their hosts. The hosts (unsuppressed but not in control of the body) then mentally tell the symbionts to take on a name of their own).


	2. Emergence

**EMERGENCE**

Dr. Jeremy Smith looked upon his friend. The man, an Egyptologist named Dr. John Roberts, was restrained to a hospital bed and was beginning to stir. As his eyes fluttered open with a dazed look, Dr. Smith came close and asked, "John? Are you okay?"

Dr. Roberts turned to look at his friend and smiled. In a strange, deep, rumbling voice he answered, "John is okay but... I am not him. My name is Giza."

"I'm glad the blending was successful but I must speak to John."

"Of course, Jeremey."

With a sizzling noise and glowing eyes, Dr. Roberts face relaxed. "Well! It seems it worked," examined Dr. Roberts in his normal voice. I sound strange when Giza is in control, like Hathor."

"Indeed. And... Giza? An odd choice."

"Is it? With his love of Egypt it works.

"While we're on the subject of the Tau'ri symbionts, what of the others?"

"You were actually the last to wake after blending. Dr. King/Reno and Dr. Caine/Elysium are fine."

"Reno and Elysium our their symbionts?"

"Indeed. Dr. King loves his gambling but I'm not sure where Dr. Caine's symbont got its name from."

"The Greek Heaven? Probably a poetic choice."

"Now that you mention it, you may be correct.

"Now follow me my friend, we need to to get checked out in medical."

After several hours of examination, the blendings are declared a success and the 3 researchers/Tau'ri are released into a secure area similar to where Hathor is housed. 3 weeks pass as the 3 blended are observed and finding nothing amis, they are released.

Dr. Roberts/Giza jumps back into his work, starting with a visit to Hathor.

"How are you doing, Hathor," Dr. Roberts says with a smile while slowly turning a hand device in his hands with wonder. Ever since he was blended, the device seemed to become active when he handled it and he wished to discuss the matter with Hathor.

"You... Are not Tok'Ra, are you?"

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"I had dismissed my not syncing a symbiont before but now that I do, I realize that you and the others were never joined with a Tok'Ra Symbiont. The Tok'ra do not consort with humans accept to take them as hosts so you can't have been a Tok'Ra all this time.

"Which System Lord do you serve?"

"None."

"You lie."

Dr. Roberts eyes sizzle and glow as Giza assumes control, "We are the Tau'ri. We know little of your race but from what we have gathered, your kind has not had a presence here since Ra abandoned us."

"Tau'ri!" Hathor is visibly shaken. "You are the 1st Ones, the slaves that revolted and nearly ruined the Empire!"

"We were Ra's slaves?"

Hathor's eyes sizzle and glow in anger, "You ARE slaves."

Giza's eyes respond in kind, "We are Tau'ri! Apparently something 'gods' fear and more importantly, we are YOU."

With sizzling and glowing eyes, Dr. Roberts suppresses Giza. "Amazing! So... Your kind colonized our world and posed as gods? And then we rebelled and chace off Ra and from your reaction, triggered slave revolts on other Goa'uld worlds?"

"Indeed... You honestly did not know?"

"No, my dear! We pieced together some of what happened from artifacts we found in Giza and Mexico but we never properly understood what happened."

"And you discovered a symbiont?"

"We discovered you. When Giza said we were YOU, he spoke literally."

"Giza, your Symbiont?"

"Yes and your clone... Or rather the progeny of your clone, modified to grow quickly and absent your genetic memories."

"Why remove my memories?"

"Unavoidable, unfortunately. It would have been nice to have a working understanding of your technology and culture, at least so far as you understand it. Alas it seems your kind is a bit... Insane. You seem to conduct yourself well but we couldn't risk our own mental health and we lacked the ability to target precise memories so we had to remove them all to be safe."

"It was strange," Dr. Roberts explained to Dr. Smith, "We should have been the same person more or less but he reacted far more strongly to what Hathor was saying then I did."

Dr. Smith nodes as he considered his reply before speaking,"Perhaps not so strange. The Tau'ri are basically all brain and undoubtedly more intelligent than an unblended Human. There's bound to be psychological differences as well. Giza may have your memories and basic personality but the innate mental realities, even without genetic memory, will cause some differences.

"If Giza perceived the situation differently, even if those differences were minor, his reactions would necessarily be different than your own. I imagine the more emotionally charged situations you find yourself in, the more the 2 of you will diverge."

"This would be true of all blended, correct?"

"Indeed.

"This isn't a bad thing though. We had to compel the symbiont to absorb your memories. Otherwise, as a blank slate, it'd have possessed you and then proceeded to do absolutely nothing leaving you both in a de facto vegetative state. Your memories gave it a personality and will that was needed to function but that has obvious issues confusing the boundary between Human and Tau'ri."

"Yes but being blended, shouldn't we... Blend?"

"Only to a point, John. You're still 2 distinct people, even if you share life experiences. A level of synchronicity is to be expected but what you do and what Giza does, while jointly exprenced, are still the acts of 2 people. This is why the Tau'ri were directed to give themselves unequal names. If they subtly processes mental stimulation differently, the divergence however slight will help to define this difference and avoid confusion."

Dr. Roberts nods in understanding, "I take your meaning, old friend."


End file.
